


The Unfruitful Tree

by trysomecats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been trying to get pregnant for awhile now, because he wants children more than anything. When the omega finds out he won't ever be able to carry pups, he’s devastated. That’s why he and Louis go away on a “vacation” for a while, not letting their alphas know where they are or why they’ve left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfruitful Tree

“I just don’t get it Ni. What’s so bad about letting your alphas know about the doctor’s visit?”

 

“Because they’ll just worry,” Niall shrugged. “I mean, it isn’t even a big deal. The doc will probably give me hormonal pills or something, right? I just need to find out why I haven’t gotten pregnant yet.”

 

“Maybe it’s just not the right time,” Louis said. “Sometimes it can take awhile…can’t it?”

 

“Not for omegas, if you’re serious about it.” Niall explained. “And I am. Trust me Lou, between two alphas and having diehard sex each night-“

 

Louis stopped him. “I don’t want to hear about your sex life Ni. I get it, okay? So you’ve been trying, it hasn’t been working, and now we need drugs to help get you knocked up…all without your alphas' knowledge. It seems simple enough.”

 

“Thank you,” Niall sighed. “Look, all I’m asking is for a ride over to the hospital. You don’t have to stay or anything.”

 

“Of course I’m staying,” Louis interjected. “We can join Haz for lunch after your appointment-“

 

“Are you crazy?!” Niall interrupted. “Of course we can’t do that! Harry will find out why we’re at the hospital, and then he’ll tell my alphas, which will then cause them to worry over something that’s probably nothing. No, if anything, we need to  _avoid_  Harry at all costs while we’re at the hospital.”

 

Louis raised his eyebrows. “That’ll be a little hard to do, since he works there and all.”

 

“He’s a neurosurgeon, he won’t be anywhere near the Omega Obstetrics Ward.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Louis said, starting the car engine. “Let’s head out then, yeah? We’re stopping for lunch after this trip though, got it?”

 

“Sure,” Niall agreed. “Thanks a lot for this Lou.”

 

When they reached the hospital, Niall made Louis peek around every corner to make sure his alpha wasn’t there. His own alphas, Liam and Zayn, would be plenty busy today at their law firm, so he had no need to worry about them. The place they were looking for was on the second floor of the hospital. 

 

“Hold it,” Louis said, stopping by a vending machine close to their destination. He inspected the contents of the machine very carefully before inserting some coins and choosing something. 

 

Niall raised an eyebrow at his choice. “Spicy Doritos? I thought you hated spicy food.”

 

“I usually do,” Louis said lightly, pulling the bag open. “I guess I just felt like a change. Come on Nialler, let’s not keep the good doctor waiting.”

 

When they arrived to the correct ward, Louis sat in a waiting chair eating his snack while Niall went up to the desk. A pretty beta with long hair smiled at him through the little window. 

 

“Hello, do you have an appointment?” 

 

“Yes, under Niall Payne-Malik.”

 

“Alright Niall, Dr. Gerald will be ready for you in a few minutes. You can take a seat for now, and fill out these forms.”

 

Niall went to join Louis in the seats. The waiting area was practically empty, with only a young mated couple on the other side of the room. Niall jiggled one knee impatiently from his seat once he’d filled out and returned the forms that had been given. He glanced over at Louis, surprised to see him skimming an omega pregnancy pamphlet. 

 

“Changing your mind about pups?” Niall stage-whispered with a grin. 

 

Louis snapped the pamphlet shut. “Of course not. And I  _do_  want pups, but not for awhile.”

 

“Harry sure wants them,” Niall said, smiling. He knew for a fact that Harry wanted to have a very big family with Louis, and have his omega someday stop working and keep the home permanently. He also knew that Louis was too happy right now for that, with his teaching position for year nine english literature.

 

“So do I, but I’m not ready yet.” Louis said. “Raising pups is hard. I’d have to quit work, and you know how much I love my students. If I were to get pregnant, I know Harry wouldn’t let me work.”

 

“You wouldn’t want to work if you were pregnant,” Niall told him. 

 

Louis nodded. “Exactly. I don’t want to be like that yet, and turn into some pregnant housewarming omega waddling around and nesting for nine months…no offense of course.”

 

Niall rolled his eyes. “None taken.”

 

Before the conversation could escalate any further, the doctor called Niall’s name. Upon Niall’s request, Louis accompanied him into the examination room. Once Niall had changed into a paper medical gown and was seated up on the table, the doctor got down to business. 

 

“So Mr. Payne-Malik,” He said aloud as he glanced over Niall’s file. “You’re here because you’ve been having trouble trying to conceive?”

 

“That’s right,” Niall nodded. “For almost four months now.”

 

“Are your Alphas aware of this problem?” The elderly doctor asked. 

 

“No,” Niall shook his head. "I mean, they know I want pups soon, but I haven’t told them for how long I’ve been off my birth control. I don’t want them worrying…this can stay private, right?”

 

“Of course,” Dr. Gerald agreed. He asked Niall some more questions, mostly about his heat cycle, family health history, and his alphas’ as well. Once it was confirmed no infertility problems ran in the family, he moved onto the physical part of the exam. There were blood tests taken to see if it was a hormonal problem, and then the more intimate part of the physical began. 

 

“Everything looks fine down here,” The doctor muttered. “But I’d like to sample some of your slick discharge, just incase.”  

 

“How do you know it’s a problem with Niall?” Louis couldn’t help asking. “What if it’s one of his alphas?”

 

“That is very unlikely,” The doctor said. “Having two alphas that are infertile would be quite a rare thing. However, it is a possibility, so if no problems seem to arise with you Mr. Payne-Malik, I do suggest calling in your alphas for some tests.”

 

“Of course,” Niall agreed, and then appeared troubled. “If there is something wrong…we’d be able to fix it, right?”

 

“It would depend on the problem,” The doctor answered, rising up and peeling off his gloves. “But I wouldn’t worry about it yet. It will take a few days to get the test results, but I’ll call once they’ve arrived."

 

After the doctor sent them on their way, Niall reached for Louis’ hand. “I’m a little more worried now. What if this goes beyond some hormonal problem?”

 

“Niall,” Louis squeezed his hand. “The doctor  _just_  said not to worry. There’s no use stressing about it until you find out the results. Liam and Zayn can read you like an open book, they’ll know something’s wrong right away if you keep overthinking this.”

 

“I know,” Niall said, determinedly trying to cheer himself up, because Louis was right; His alphas were very perceptive when they wanted to be. Most alphas were, when tending to their omegas. 

 

* * *

 

“Niall, are you feeling alright?”

 

“What?” The omega quickly closed out of his web page (To Conceive, or Not To Conceive) and looked up. 

 

Liam scratched the back of his neck. “Well, you’ve been awfully fidgety tonight. Are you upset that Zayn and I have another meeting tomorrow? I promise we’ll take you out to dinner after, anywhere you want to go.”

 

Niall smiled, gesturing for Liam to sit down. When the alpha did so, he snuggled into his lap and scented him. “Nah, I guess I just feel a little restless tonight.”

 

“Restless?”

 

“That’s right,” Niall pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “I might need some help winding down.”

 

“Oh,” Liam’s eyes lit up in understanding, slipping his hands under his mate’s shirt. “I can definitely help you with that.”

 

When Zayn walked in a few moments later to the sight of his two mates kissing heatedly on the couch, he grinned. “Now this is definitely a sight I enjoy stumbling upon.”

 

Niall purred happily, allowing his alphas to take care of him. Who knew, maybe tonight would finally be the night he got pregnant. Of course he had that thought basically every night, but one never knew. 

 

Because Niall would get pregnant. 

 

He had to. 

 

The following day, the omega was woken up with a kiss to his lips and the smell of bacon and eggs. Liam and Zayn had an early morning filled with important meetings, which left Niall to entertain himself today. It was very nice of them to make him breakfast when they had such a busy day ahead...usually it was Niall cooking for them.

 

Niall wasn’t always a non-working omega. He did filing and secretarial work at his alphas’ law firm when they’d first mated, but this past year he had felt the need to settle down and start to keep home. He wanted to cook, clean, and eventually raise a family. Two out of three of those things were being done now. 

 

It had been four days since his visit to the doctor, and now no matter where Niall was or what he was doing, his phone was clasped tightly in his hand, waiting for it to ring. Niall only prayed that the doctor would call when his alphas weren’t around. 

 

There was still a fresh layer of snow on the ground, and the mid-January air was crisp and cold. Niall buttoned up one of his soft woolen coats and wrapped a warm scarf around his neck as he waited for Louis to come pick him up. 

 

Niall could drive if he wanted to. His alphas would buy him any car of his choosing, no doubt. However, Niall chose not to drive. It scared him, and behind behind the wheel only increased his anxiety. His alphas never made fun of him for such a silly fear; they only coddled and reassured him. He wasn’t alone, they told him, there were other omegas who felt uncomfortable driving as well. It was convenient, though, having a best friend omega who loved to drive. 

 

Ten minutes later, they were cruising back to Louis’ home. 

 

“I feel lazy today. Haz made these delicious cinnamon rolls last night...I want to watch movies all day and eat them!”

 

“Alright,” Niall agreed, but was more than pleased to do anything that Louis wanted. The pretty omega was good company, whether they were out in public or home being lazy. 

 

Niall loved Harry and Louis’ house. It was large and spacious, lined with big windows to let the sun in, and fuzzy carpets that made it easy to walk around barefoot. It had a homey vibe to it, comfortable and cozy. The two omegas curled up together on the couch with blankets and hot chocolate as they watched a movie together. 

 

Something about Louis seemed off today. He wasn’t talking as much as usual, and both his eyes and mind seemed far away as he gazed blankly at the television, not really watching it. 

 

About halfway into the movie, just when Niall was about to ask Louis if something was bothering him, his phone rang. When he saw that it was the doctor, his heart jumped. “It’s the doctor!” He hissed to Louis, hurrying to answer.

 

He swiped the green button. “Hello?”

 

“Good afternoon. This is Dr. Gerald speaking. Is this Niall Payne-Malik?”

 

“Yes, this is Niall, hello Doctor!” Niall felt a little breathless. “Are you calling back with the results of my tests?”

 

There was a slight pause. “Yes, that is the reason for this call. Mr. Payne-Malik, I’m afraid I have bad news. Are you in a safe location, with your alphas or other support?”

 

“I’m with a friend,” Niall said slowly, eyes widening as he cast a sideways glance at Louis. “What is it doctor? What’s wrong?”

 

“The tests have all run through, both on your discharge and bloodwork. I...first off, I must tell you that this is such a rare thing. More often than not, it is a problem with an alpha, or something that hormonal supplements can fix. But not this.” 

 

Niall felt numb. “Not what?”

 

“You won’t ever be able to carry pups. I’m sorry, but you’re infertile. Your body, or rather reproductive system, is impotent.”

 

The doctor spoke professionally but carefully. Niall should have felt something more. His heart was hammering and his mouth was dry, but the words of the doctor seemed fake. Surely he couldn’t be right? Omegas were child bearers...that was what they did. Maybe in modern times it wasn’t their sole purpose anymore, but it was still a special part of them. Niall was an omega. That meant he could bear children! 

 

“Alright,” He took a deep breath. “So...what now? How do we fix this?”

 

“There is no way to fix your infertility,” The doctor's voice was grave. “I recommend looking into adoption, or fostering. I know that some alphas are picky about children that are not born by their own omega, but you should talk to your alphas about it regardless.”

 

Finally the tears were starting to form. “Right…”

 

“Mr. Payne-Malik, I have the contact info for a psychologist trained for problems such as these-”

 

“I don’t want it,” Niall interrupted him. “I have to...Goodbye, Doctor.”

  
  


He hung up the phone, and the black screened object felt cold and heavy in his hand. Or maybe that was his heart. Louis, who had been silent the whole time, watched him worriedly. Even though he hadn’t been able to hear the doctor’s words, Niall’s reaction was the key to what the doctor’s words had been. 

 

Louis curled closer to him. “Niall…” 

 

The blonde omega stiffened, rejecting the comfort. Louis backed off, a low whine in his throat as he watched his friend suffer helplessly. Niall sat there for a long time, thinking hard. This was unexpected news. How on earth would he break it to Zayn and Liam? Would they be upset? Even if they loved him, it would still be disappointing to find out that their mate could never carry pups….that their omega was useless. 

 

They must have sat there for over an hour, silent as Niall contemplated things. Louis was quiet the whole time, which was a record for him. Finally, almost two hours after the news, Niall turned to his friend.

 

“Hey Louis...Do you want to go to Florida?”

 

* * *

 

“Nialler, I think we should talk about this.”

 

Niall shrugged. “There’s not much to talk about at this point.”

 

“Well actually, there’s a lot to talk about. Only six hours ago you found out that you can’t carry pups. Now we’re on a plane to the US for impromptu vacation...all without having told our alphas, who will be home from work soon and freaking out.”

 

“I wrote a note for my alphas,” Niall said, “So they know I’m safe.”

 

“I don’t think that’s going to stop them from worrying,” Louis pointed out. “I don’t know about your alphas, but when Haz finds out that I’m across the ocean all by myself, with the exception of one other omega, he’s going to go  _beserk_ .”

 

Niall did feel a bit guilty about dragging Louis into this. Then again, Louis had basically insisted that he tag along, for the sake of watching Niall. But the blonde omega didn’t care if he was going to be in trouble with his alphas. He couldn’t face them right now. Something felt appealing about going far away, where the weather was warm and the sun was shining.

 

“Did you leave Harry a note?”

 

“Well, yes, I told him that I was with you and that I would call him as soon as I can. Once we land at the airport I’m definitely calling him.”

 

“Just don’t tell him where we are,” Niall said, biting his lip. If Harry found out, then he’d come to get them straight away, and probably inform Liam and Zayn as well. 

 

“I’ll try not to,” Louis sighed, closing his eyes. “I guess I’ll just sleep for now, and enjoy my freedom while I have it….I’ll need to call my boss too, and let him know I’ll need a substitute teacher for a few days.”

 

“You never take time off,” Niall assured him. “And it’s not too late...if you want to go back, I can get you a ticket when we land.”

 

“I said I was going!” Louis snapped, taking Niall off guard. Louis never snapped at him, and it started to make Niall feel really bad. He should have just gone by himself and not said anything at all to Louis. 

 

A few minutes later, Louis snuggled close to Niall and wrapped him up in a hug. “I’m sorry,” He whispered, nosing into his neck. “I’m just being ridiculous. You need a support system right now, and that’s what I want to be.”

 

Niall hugged his favorite omega back. “You’re the best Lou, you know that. I really am sorry for dragging you into this.”

 

“Hush, you haven’t dragged me into anything.”

 

They spent the rest of the flight dozing, and arrived in Orlando close to dinner time. It felt like it should be a lot later, but the time zone thing was weird. Niall had been to the US a few times before with his alphas and family, but never with himself in charge. It was a little intimidating. 

 

“Fuck,” Louis whispered, checking his phone and seeing several missed calls from Harry. Niall didn’t even want to think about how many missed calls he might have. 

 

“Go ahead and call him,” Niall said as they walked toward the luggage pick-up area. Louis wasted no time in dialing his husband's number, and Harry answered straight away.  

 

“Hi Love!” Louis said enthusiastically. “Yes, did you get my note? I’m with Niall. Where? Um...somewhere secret. I can’t tell you!”

 

Niall almost snorted when he saw Louis’ face grow panicked. 

 

“Trust me Haz, I’m  _very_  safe. We just need some time...No, I didn’t do anything wrong! I’m just here for Niall, he needs me right now. I’ve got to go collect my luggage from the baggage claim now…”

 

Niall could hear Harry’s voice increase in volume, probably since Louis had admitted that they’d taken a plane somewhere, but Louis hung up rather quickly. 

 

“Let’s go get our stuff!” Niall put a comforting arm around his shoulders. “Then we’ll rent a room in the most luxurious hotel available!” 

 

“That sounds nice,” Louis smiled. “I could do with a nap...that plane wasn’t very comfortable.”

 

Their cab driver was a cranky old beta, but he did a good job with taking them to a nice hotel, so Niall tipped him well. They got a room almost right away, and Louis actually clapped at seeing the huge fluffy bed. There was even a balcony, with a beautiful view of the nightlife outside. 

 

Louis went to have a nap almost immediately, so Niall joined, curling up to Louis and breathing in his comfortable scent. 

 

* * *

 

“This is so nice!” Niall said, laying down on the king size bed, arms stretched out like wings after he’d awoken. 

 

“I hope the room service is as nice as the room,” Louis replied, emerging from the toilet and joining Niall on the bed with a flying leap. “I’m absolutely starved!”

 

Niall sat up. “Let’s not do room service. How about we go to that posh looking restaurant that we saw across the street when we arrived? It’ll be nice to be in public...to get my mind off things.”

 

“Oh,” Louis furrowed his brow. “You’re right. I think that’s a good idea.”

 

They each took a shower first, washing the sweat and filth of the airplane ride off. After dressing into something a bit more nicer than their earlier sweats and hoodies, the omegas left their room in search of the restaurant. 

 

It was called The Wild Palace, and boy did it smell wild. 

 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!” Niall moaned. “Whatever’s cooking smells delicious.” 

 

“That would be our special, filet mignon with a side of creamy pesto shrimp and a buttered baked potato,” The hostess, who had overheard him, informed them with a smile. “A table for two?”

 

“Yup,” Niall nodded. “And it’s good I know what I’m ordering now!”

 

They were seated, and a bubbly beta girl asked what they wanted to drink. Niall ordered a cold beer. He thought Louis would get one of those flavored cocktails like usual, but he ordered a milkshake instead. 

 

As they waited for their drinks, Niall leaned back to inspect the place while Louis’ eyes poured over the menu. The restaurant wasn’t actually as posh as Niall had thought it out to be. It was definitely nice, but also quite family friendly, with colorful walls and pretty decorations. 

 

A young couple sat nearby, an alpha and omega, with a baby in a high chair. It was a little girl, with bright eyes and chubby cheeks, slobbering all over a spoon. She was an absolute angel. Niall couldn’t take his eyes off her for a moment, until the mother reached over to feed the baby a chip, caressing the baby’s cheek afterwards. 

 

Niall’s throat felt painfully tight, and he had to look away. Thankfully the waiter saved the day by coming back with their drinks and to take their order. 

 

“Do you have fruit?” Louis took Niall by surprise at the question. “Can I have a fruit platter? With lots of strawberries? You have strawberries, right?”

 

The waiter confirmed that yes, they did have strawberries, and Louis nodded in satisfaction. Niall of course ordered the special, and the omegas relaxed and waited for their food. 

 

“So, why fruit?”

 

Louis looked a bit defensive. “Why not fruit?”

 

Niall shrugged. “I dunno. I guess I expected you to get a burger or something.”

 

“Well I wanted fruit,” Louis sniffed, but quickly changed the subject. “So, how many missed calls do you have from your alphas?”

 

Niall checked his phone and cringed. “Fifty two.”

 

Louis whistled. “I’ve only got twenty five, but then again, you have two alphas who are probably riddled with worry. No doubt Liam’s last name will change to Neeson and he’ll track you down, killing any threats along the way.”

 

“We’re not kidnapped Lou,” Niall said, chuckling softly. “Besides, I left them a note explaining everything.”

 

“Well maybe that’s why they’re so frantic,” Louis pointed out. “They know their omega is suffering, but they don’t know why. Your note didn’t explain  _everything_ . You just said that you got bad news and needed time to process it. I bet they’re so scared right now.”

 

“Well,” Niall look at his hands. “I’ll tell them eventually.”

 

“Worst of all, you apologizing for it in the note. Niall, you know that you can’t be sorry for something like this. It’s not your fault  _at all_ .”

 

“But I’m still sorry that I can’t ever give them pups,” Niall whispered. 

 

“You know that they wouldn’t ever blame you for that. Niall, you’re their life.”

 

Niall took Louis’ hand in his own. “It’s okay Lou, I know that. I’m not going to take off or anything. The whole reason we took this trip is so that I can have some time to cope, that’s all.”

 

“I know,” Louis squeezed his hand. “You’re absolutely perfect Niall. When we go back to our alphas, you’ll only get nothing but support and love...and maybe a spanking for taking off so suddenly.”

Well, Niall thought to himself, a spanking was truly the least of his worries right now.

 

* * *

 

Three days passed. Most were spent by the hotel pool, or out at shopping centers and restaurants. Louis bought Harry a few Florida shirts, so Niall went by his example and picked out some souvenirs for his own alphas. 

 

Niall was growing a little worried about Louis. He was getting moody, and sometimes even snappy with Niall. He suspected that Louis was missing Harry, despite his claims that he was fine. But there were a few other new behaviors of Louis’ that were just baffling. 

 

“I can’t believe you haven’t gotten drunk once,” Niall said, laughing at Louis small pink lemonade compared to his tall glass of beer. THey were by the pool getting some sun. Niall tanned while Louis graded papers. “I guess that’s better for me though...you’re a bitch to control when you’re intoxicated.”

 

Louis laughed alongside him. “My curly alpha would lose his shit if he found out I went clubbing and got shit-faced in a foreign country without him by my side.”

 

Niall raised an eyebrow “Since when are you one to listen to Harry about getting shit-faced?”

 

“Since I put him through hell by taking off so suddenly,” Louis replied with a shrug. “Besides, I have essays to grade. I’m glad I remembered to pack them.”

 

“Hey Lou?” Niall asked, suddenly curious. “How many years do you want to continue to teach for?”

 

Louis suddenly grew still, his pen frozen against the paper he was correcting. “For as long as I can.”

 

It was odd, the way he had worded his answer, but Niall didn’t question it. He rested back against his chair and let the radiation of the sun beat down on his skin, thinking of maybe going for a little dip in the pool.

 

* * *

 

In the afternoon, Louis was napping. He’d seemed a little downtrodden, which was why Niall was down the street buying him a snack. He thought that later tonight they could go see a film, or check out a museum or something, to distract them both.

 

It was their fourth day here, and Niall knew how upset his alphas probably were.  He’d send them a quick text this morning telling them he was safe and not worry but that obviously wouldn’t stop them from worrying. 

 

Perhaps at the end of the week he would feel ready to go back home and face them. This time with just Louis and the sun had been doing a great job in lifting his spirits, even if he still felt a stab of pain when seeing babies. 

 

When two small girls pushed past Niall in an effort to get to the candy dispensers near the exit of the store, he stumbled, almost losing his balance. 

 

“Girls!” A middle aged woman called sharply. “Jade and Kelly! You come back and apologize at once, or you won’t be getting any candy whatsoever!”

 

The girls stopped in their tracks, flushing. 

 

“Sorry Mister!” The taller one said, “We didn’t mean to push.”

 

Niall smiled. “That’s alright, no harm done.”

 

The girls ran off, and their exasperated mother apologized to him once again. Right away by smell Niall could tell that she was a bonded omega. 

 

“I hope they didn’t hurt you. You know how children can be...Although I promise I’ve been trying to teach them manners.”

 

“They’re adorable,” Niall told her, watching the girls inspect the candy selection. “You’re very lucky.”

 

“That I am,” The women said. “My name’s Connie. Those two girls are my daughters, who I most certainly have never regretted adopting, despite their strong spirited personalities.”

 

Niall was caught off guard, and the other omega could probably tell, because she smiled.

 

“I’ve adopted four children,” She said, pulling out photos from her wallet. “Troy is seventeen and presented as an alpha, and same with Karen who only presented a month ago at fifteen. Then my younger girls with me, Jade and Kelly, haven’t presented yet. I’m betting they’ll both be alphas though...feisty little things! Goodness, four alphas!”

 

“You...you adopted them  _all_ ?” Niall asked hesitantly. 

 

“Yes,” The woman nodded. “I was in a serious accident as a teenager. I had so many operations...ones that saved my life, but also prevented me from creating life. Oh but that’s all past me now. I wouldn’t change anything, with the family that I have now.”

 

Niall looked back at the girls, who were in the middle of a shoving match as they assaulted the gumball machine with their quarters. 

 

“I might adopt,” He said quietly. “My body can’t create life either.”

 

“Oh,” Her eyes widened. “Well, I think it’s a grand idea. There are so many babies out there who need homes. Adopting doesn’t have to be any different, because they’ll be yours all the same. I’ve had Troy since he was one, and now he’s seventeen and planning on mating with his girlfriend next year. Oh, I can’t wait for grandbabies!”

 

Niall broke into a grin, her excitement infectious. 

 

Maybe adoption would be a good possibility...if Liam and Zayn approved. Some alphas were picky about pups, which was why more often than not, betas and single omegas were more likely to adopt. 

 

He left the store smiling, carrying a bag filled with fresh strawberries for Louis. He had a feeling that something was bothering his friend….something beyond just being away from Harry. He wanted to talk to him when he got back, and maybe see if there was something he could do. 

 

* * *

 

When Niall got back and presented Louis with the strawberries, he was caught off guard when the omega burst into tears. 

 

Niall was confused as he held onto his friend. “But I thought you liked strawberries?” 

 

“I do,” Louis sniffled. “It was just so nice of you to get them for me! I could have gone myself, but you just let me nap!”

 

“Louis,” Niall smiled a little warily. “You’re my best friend, I wanted to do something nice.”

 

The other omega suddenly backed away, folding his arms. “I’m not a charity case Niall.”

 

“What?” Niall chuckled. “I know that.”

“Then don’t buy me things!”

 

Louis looked actually angry this time. What the hell was going on?

 

“Don’t get mad, I was just being a good friend! You’re overreacting.”

 

“Overreacting?”

 

“That’s right, overreacting! You’ve also been keeping something from me!” Niall accused sharply. “Tell me Lou, why have you been acting so weirdly throughout this trip? You haven’t drank once, you keep staring into the distance, you’re snappy one second and upset the next, and you’ve been eating fruit. You hate fruit! Is this about being away from Harry? I told you that you didn’t have to co-“

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

The entire world, or rather the entire existence of everything Niall was feeling and thinking, paused. Louis was looking down at his feet, hands wringing together tightly. Niall’s mouth was still open with his unfinished sentence, which was more or less now completely forgotten as he comprehended what his best friend had just revealed to him. 

 

“W-What?” Niall asked, but it came out as more of a squeak. “You’re…what?”

 

Louis’ lower lip trembled. 

 

“I didn’t want to say anything,” He said. “I haven’t told anybody, except you now, not even Harry! It’s…it wasn’t planned, you know that. I’m not ready for a pup….and it’s at the worst fucking time! My career is thriving, I finally feel independent, and you’ve just got this awful news, and-“

 

“Hush!” Niall said, or more like commanded. “Louis…jesus. Just take deep breaths, okay?”

 

This only seemed to upset the other omega further. Niall took Louis’ face into his hands. “Louis, please don’t cry. It’s absolutely wonderful news! How could I be upset at something so special, at the creation of life? You know Harry will be thrilled, and I know you’ll have to put your job on hold, but just think Lou, you’ll be a mommy!”

 

“I don’t understand,” Louis wiped at his eyes. “How can you not hate me? I have something you want more than anything, and I’m not nearly as grateful as I should be-“

 

“Listen to me,” Niall said firmly. “This trip has really helped me. I’ve found myself in ways I never thought possible. Of course I’m still devastated that I can’t produce pups, but that’s not all an omega is for. You of all people should know that, Lou. I can still be a mommy, there are so many options and opportunities out there. In fact, I think I finally feel ready…I can explain to Liam and Zayn. They’ll love me no matter what.”

 

“Niall,” Louis said quietly, eyes glassy. “Of course they’ll love you. They’re probably so scared and worried right now.”

 

“Oh shit,” Niall realized something. “Louis, we have to get you back to Harry! You can’t be out traveling in your condition!”

 

“I’m not even eight weeks,” Louis told him. “And thank god for that. Alphas can’t smell a pregnant omega until they’re around twelve weeks, right?”

 

“Well yes,” Niall agreed. “But…you’re going to tell Harry as soon as possible, right?”

 

Louis didn’t meet his eyes. 

 

“You have to tell him!” Niall insisted. “He’s your mate, Lou.”

 

“Of course I’m going to tell him,” Louis scoffed. “But I could always wait a few more weeks, just to make sure things are settling alright at my work. I want time to find a suitable replacement.”

 

“He won’t make you quit work right away,” Niall soothed, quite sure of it. “Besides, once the baby grows bigger, you won’t want to be working.”

 

“I guess,” Louis frowned. “I feel stressed. It’s weird, knowing me and Haz’s pup is inside me right now. I’m probably going to fail terribly as a parent Ni…”

 

“You won’t,” Niall promised. “I’ll help you. But we need to go back now.”

 

“This has changed so suddenly. Just a few minutes ago it was me trying to convince you to go back…”

 

Niall took Louis’ hand, squeezing tightly. 

* * *

 

 

While waiting for their plane, Niall called his alphas. He was going to tell them why he had left, where they had gone, and that he was coming back. Perhaps it was a bit cowardly to do so over the phone, but Niall needed to save his courage. 

 

“Niall!” Zayn answered on the first ring. “Are you alright? Are you coming home?”

 

“I...yes,” Niall whispered. “Can you put the phone on speaker? I have to tell you both something.”

 

“Of course,” Zayn said, and there was a slight shifting noise. “Okay baby, you’re on speaker with both of us now.”

 

“Hi sweetheart,” Liam greeted him. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m okay,” Niall confirmed, trembling. “I just need to tell you guys something...about the reason I left.”

 

“You can tell us anything Niall. Please. We just want you home and safe with us, as soon as possible.”

 

“I got some news a few days ago from a doctor that I went to see. You see, I went off my birth control a few months ago, and nothing was happening. I found out the reason why is that,” Niall’s breath hitched. “My body won’t ever be able to carry pups. I just...I needed some time.”

 

There was a long pause. 

 

“Oh love...” Zayn said softly. 

 

Liam spoke next. “Please Niall, please come home. I want to hold you right now. I  _need_  you in my arms. We both do.”

 

“I’m coming home right now,” Niall promised. “Louis and I are in Florida, but our plane gets here in half an hour.”

 

He heard their intakes of breath, most likely from alarm at Niall being so far away. 

“We’ll be there,” Zayn promised. “And we love you so much, no matter what. You know that, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall said. “I love you both too.”

 

When Niall was finished talking to his alphas, he came back to find Louis finishing up a conversation with Harry. 

 

“Did you tell him?” Niall asked once they’d hung up. 

 

Louis shook his head. “I’m going to wait until I see him in person. He’s over the moon enough right now, knowing that we’re coming back.”

 

"You can do this Lou," Niall said, taking his hand. "If I can tell my alphas that I can't have a baby, then you can tell Harry that you're having a baby."

"You're amazing Niall," Louis said quietly. "I'm really glad we're friends, you know?"

 

Niall beamed. "Me too."

* * *

 

When their plane landed in London, the two omegas' roles suddenly switched.  Niall began to feel apprehensive for the first time, wheres Louis bounced up and down in his excitement to see Harry. The airport was mildly crowded, but it was easy to make out a tall curly haired alpha pacing back ad forth. Louis quickly walked past Niall and over to his alpha, while the blonde omega slowed his pace a little to watch their interaction.

 

As soon as Harry caught sight of him, Louis stared up into Harry’s eyes, and Niall knew that they were only in each other’s worlds for the time being. The alpha cupped his omega’s chin and pressed soft kisses against his neck and jawline. Louis ran his hand through Harry’s curls and pressed close to him, allowing the alpha to take in his scent and make sure he was unharmed. They spoke to one another quietly.

 

It was then that Niall saw them, Zayn and Liam. The alphas were a distance behind Harry, staring at Niall with so much love, he thought that he might shatter. There was also some clear hesitance in their stances, as they they thought he might shatter as well. Niall forgot about how much he was dreading it, running towards his alphas with open arms. 

 

Once they saw Niall move, both alphas were on him quickly. Liam’s firm chest was against his nose, and Zayn’s cool fingers carded through his hair and over his skin. In that moment, Niall felt stupid for ever leaving in the first place. His alpha mates were his biggest support. They loved him more than anything in the world, and it was the same both ways. 

 

“Niall,” Liam whispered quietly, cautiously. “Are you hurt at all?”

 

Niall pressed closer. “No, I’m alright Lee.”

 

“Of course you aren’t,” Zayn spoke, an understanding in his eyes. “But that’s to be expected.”

 

“Sweetheart,” Liam said, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “You know that we would never,  _ever_ , be upset at you for this. We love you more than anything.”

 

The omega wiped at his eyes. “I know that. I’m...I’m sorry for taking off so suddenly. It was just a lot to take in, and I panicked.”

 

“We aren’t mad,” Liam assured him. “Just please don’t ever leave so suddenly again, whether you’ve left a note or not. Zayn and I were scared to death.”

 

They had a lot to talk about, but the airport was certainly not the place to do so. 

 

Zayn was the one to break their three-way hug. “You’ll have a nice rest when we get back, then we’ll order take out, snuggle on the couch, and talk about your trip.”

 

Each alpha must have noticed the way Niall’s body language suddenly changed. 

 

“Niall, you know we won’t spank you or anything, right? You had a perfectly understandable reason to take off like that, as terrible as it was. If it ever happens again, however, you won’t be able to sit down for a week.”

 

Niall smiled at Liam’s words. He’d had a feeling that they wouldn’t penalize him, due to the circumstances of his trip, but it was nice all the same to know that he was safe from a sore bottom. 

 

Each of Niall’s hands were taken by one of his alphas. Niall saw that Harry was still hugging Louis pretty tightly. He met his best friend’s eyes and smiled encouragingly. Hopefully Louis would break the news to Harry about his baby tonight. If he did, that would probably save him from a spanking as well. 

 

Louis smiled back at Niall, though his lips were a little tight. Niall gave him a thumbs up, though it looked a little awkward since his hand was already occupied. He knew that Louis would be just fine. He would make a wonderful mommy, Niall was also sure of, and he would be there for his friend the whole step of the way. 

 

There was a lot to talk about, and it would be awhile before Niall got over this life obstacle completely. For now, he felt like he was okay. 

 

He would get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of adding a second chapter, sort of an epilogue. Let me know your thoughts, please, and have a wonderful Monday!


End file.
